As known, in the traditional way of cooking, pasta is boiled in a pot with a lid, and a separate saucepan is used for cooking the sauce. A number of tools is required for mincing various ingredients such as parsley, onion or garlic, basil, etc.; in addition, a colander and a soup-tureen for serving the pasta with the sauce at the table are also used. This normally has to be done rather quickly to prevent the pasta from overcooking.
The conventional boiled pasta method can in some cases involve a few problems due to the water being used. The water coming out of domestic taps has often a bad smell and taste owing to chlorine disinfectants that are added to the water to make it drinkable. Other negative factors are in some instances excessive ferrous and calcareous residues in the water. In any case, bacteriological purity of the water available can never be ascertained.
Further, the conventional boiling method may in some cases have a practical limit occurring when water is scarce or difficult to be found. Moreover, the boiling removes many nourishing substances from the pasta. Some of these substances are healthful, such as vitamins, amino acids, lysine, methionine, etc., but they are lost in the boiling water being strained.